My Sweet Uke
by ShaniaKyoyaTategami
Summary: Sepasang kekasih yang bercinta di bawah pohon beringin


_Holla _Minna-san! Perkenalkan namaku Shania, kalian bisa panggil aku Nia aja kok^^ aku masih kelas 3 SMP, tapi suka ffn BL XD #jder aku juga lumayan suka kalo fangirl ecchi gituh XD #ngek, ini fanfic pertama yang ku publish XD jadi maaf maaf aja nih kalau rada gaje a.k.a garing ~ :3 #plak

Okeh, kenalannya cukup yah, yang jelas langsung ke cerita aja ~ Cekidots…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Story: My Sweet Uke**

**Pair: Kyoya x Ginga**

**Chara: Ginga, Kyoya, etc.**

**Author: Takafumi Adachi**

**Anime & Manga: Metal Fight Beyblade**

**Genre: Yaoi, BL, Shonen-ai**

**HATI HATI KALO ADA TYPO BERJATUHAN XDv GARING DSB MAAP MAAP AJA.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyoya! Makananmu sudah siap!" teriak Nyonya Tategami, ibu dari Kyoya Tategami sendiri, saat Kyoya baru selesai mandi di minggu pagi yang cukup dingin, entah kenapa pagi ini ia ingin mandi sepagi itu padahal kalau jam segini dia masih terbuai dalam mimpinya di pulau kapuk #plak.

"Iya bu, sebentar! Aku baru selesai mandiii!" jawab Kyoya dari kejauhan, maksudnya dari kamarnya, langsung saja ia memakai baju hitam dengan lengan yang terpotong tidak rapi itu dan memakai rompi hijaunya khas anak punk itu dengan celana panjang coklat kacang beserta sepatu coklat tua nya. Apa kalian tau kenapa Kyoya sudah siap sekali pagi ini? Ya! Tentu saja! Dia mau bertemu dengan Uke –ehem- tercintanya, yaitu Ginga Hagane.

Setelah sarapan, ia langsung berlari ke taman kota terdekat di sekitar sana, ia sudah berjanji pada Uke nya untuk bertemu tepat jam 9 minggu pagi ini. Sampai-sampai ia memakai emotion "kiss" sebanyak 10 buah di akhir pesan singkatnya untuk Ginga semalam.

Author: "Kyoya, kelihatannya 10 emotion "kiss" itu berlebihan ya?

Kyoya: "Apa kau bilang?" *langsung shoot Fang Leone*

Author: "KYAAA! KUSOOO~~" *kelempar sampai planet Neptunus*

Oke kita balik ke cerita - #plak

"Kyoya-kun! Akhirnya kau datang!" ujar Ginga dengan _puppy eyes_-nya yang manis.

"Maaf ya, aku sepertinya terlambat 5 menit" keluh Kyoya sambil melihat jam di layar handphone-nya yang menunjukkan pukul 09:05.

"Tidak apa-apa, asal kau datang dan menemuiku, aku bahagia" kata Ginga dengan nada yang lembut sambil bangkit dari tempat duduk di taman itu.

"Jadi, sekarang kita ke mana?" Tanya Kyoya dengan nafas yang agak tersendat-sendat karena tadi sempat berlari terburu-buru ke taman kota.

GREP! Langsung saja Ginga menarik Kyoya dan mengajak berlari ke hutan, tepatnya di samping taman itu yang hanya dibatasi pagar panjang di sekelilingnya setinggi 2,5 m. Langsung saja mereka berteduh di bawah pohon beringin yang lebat itu, dan kebetulan hutan itu sangat sepi.

"Ginga? Kenapa kau mengajakku ke sini? Sambil lari pula! Aku lelah sekali tahu" omel Kyoya sambil ngos-ngosan kembali.

"Kalau mau pacaran lebih baik di sini saja yaaa~" ujar Ginga menyebarkan senyum manisnya dengan warna merah merona di pipinya. Kontak saja Kyoya langsung terdiam akibat _blushing_ berkepanjangan.

"APA? Jadi janjinya bukan di taman?" Kejut Kyoya.  
"Kalau mau di taman nanti saja" Jawab Ginga sambil bersandar di pohon beringin itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir 30 menit mereka terdiam di bawah pohon itu, mereka menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi sambil menikmati alam pegunungan yang terbentang luas di depan mereka. Mata Ginga yang mulai sayu karena mengantuk tiba-tiba terbangun oleh sebuah pertanyaan.

"Ginga, apa kau tahu?" Tanya Kyoya yang lelahnya sudah hilang sambil sedikit tersenyum kecil.

"I.. I.. Iya!? Ada apa?" Kejut Ginga karena terbangun, padahal sudah hampir terlelap.

"Kira-kira kamu tahu apa yang berharga di dunia ini?" Tanya Kyoya dengan nada yang sedikit nge-_troll._

"Emmm… apa ya? Berlian? Emas? Saham?" Jawab Ginga sambil sedikit kebingungan dan terus berfikir.

"Bukan, dirimu…" Jawab Kyoya melempar senyum maskulin-nya untuk Ginga.

"Ke-kenapa? Apa hebatnya diriku?" Tanya Ginga dengan wajah penasaran.

"Sejak aku berpacaran denganmu, aku merasa hatiku lebih tenang, kamu mudah membahagiakanku dan mencairkan suasana, aku sangat berterimakasih kepada Tuhan, telah diberikan Uke seimut dan sebaik dirimu" Jawab Kyoya dengan penuh kesungguhan sambil meneteskan air mata.

"Aku juga bahagia bersamamu kok… Tunggu, Kyoya? Kenapa menangis?" Ujar Ginga yang kemudian bingung dengan ekspresi Kyoya sambil menghapuskan kedua air mata yang jatuh di kedua pipi Seme-nya dengan kedua tangannya yang lembut itu.

"Ginga, aku punya sebuah hadiah…" Ucap Kyoya.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Ginga dengan wajah manisnya yang bingung.

"Pejamkan matamu" Perintah Kyoya dengan wajah _cool_ nya itu.

Langsung saja Ginga memejamkan mata, sambil memikirkan kira-kira dia mau diberi hadiah apa oleh kekasih tercintanya itu. Langsung saja sebuah ciuman manis mendarat di bibir Ginga, mata Ginga yang terpejam langsung terbuka, wajahnya merah merona menikmati ciuman, Kyoya mulai memasukkan lidah panjangnya di dalam mulut Ginga, dan langsung mengulum lidah Seme-nya yang besar itu, mereka pun saling bermain lidah di bawah pohon yang rindang itu, bibir mereka pun basah karena memainkan lidah cukup lama, sepertinya Kyoya masih belum puas, ia langsung melepaskan ciuman dan menghisap leher Ginga, Ginga tidak bisa apa-apa karena ditahan oleh badan Kyoya yang cukup kekar itu – emang sih gak sispack,_ lol_ – dengan liarnya Kyoya menghisap leher kanan Ginga hingga berbunyi decitan dari bibir Kyoya sendiri.

"_Ngghh… _Kyoya-kun… Hentikan… nafasku…_ Nggh…" _ Keluh Ginga yang mulai lemas karena melayani Kyoya.

"Sabar ya, sebentar lagi sayangku…" Jawab Kyoya lalu kembali menghisap leher kanan Ginga dan memeluk tubuh Ginga.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya Kyoya puas dengan apa yang ia lampiaskan kepada Ginga, mereka berdua pun terlelap dan terbuai dalam mimpi masing-masing. Kira kira hampir 2 jam mereka bergumul seperti itu, dan mereka juga sempat tertidur hingga sore hari. Ginga langsung terbangun dan meraba lehernya yang sepertinya terdapat bekas gigitan.

"Kyoya liar juga ya, sampai leherku yang jadi mangsanya" Ujar Ginga yang bicara sendiri sambil terkekeh.

"Hmmmh… sudah sore ya?" Tanya Kyoya yang terbangun karena ucapan Ginga tadi.

"Eh—Eh- I—I—Iya Kyoya-kun…" Jawab Ginga dengan tersendat-sendat.

"Sudah yuk, kita pulang" Ajak Kyoya sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi… aku lelah…" Keluh Ginga sambil mengusap-usap leher kanannya.  
"Sini deh, kugendong, berdiri yaa" Tutur Kyoya sambil membangkitkan badannya dan membungkukkan badannya menyajikan punggungnya untuk dinaiki oleh Ginga.

"Iya…" Ginga pun langsung naik ke gendongannya Kyoya.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari semakin sore, Kyoya dan Ginga dengan romantisnya berjalan menuju rumah, mereka pun sempat bercanda dengan riangnya, dan Kyoya menggendong Ginga sampai ke rumah.

"Ginga, bangun, kamu sudah sampai…" Ujar Kyoya yang telah duduk di sebelahnya.

"Lho? Aku di mana?" Tanya Ginga kebingungan.

"Ini rumahku, kamu bisa menginap di sini, rumahmu dikunci, aku sudah kirim pesan pada ibumu kok." Jawab Kyoya sambil merapikan rambutnya yang baru selesai mandi – jangan mikir yang aneh-aneh, dia udah pake baju – Ginga pun terdiam di sebelahnya.

Menit-menit berlalu, dan entah kenapa dua sejoli –cieee- ini terdiam dengan suasana _awkward,_ tidak seperti saat di hutan tadi.

Kyoya pun angkat bicara.

"Ginga, apa kau mengantuk?" Tanya Kyoya sambil mengambilkan selimut.

"Iya… aku bingung mau tidur di mana…" Keluh Ginga dengan mata sayu.

"Di sini saja, bersamaku…" Saran Kyoya sambil menarik tangan Ginga untuk tiduran di kasur, mereka pun menarik selimut dan tidur berduaan. Kyoya memeluk tubuh Ginga yang lebih kecil darinya dengan erat dan penuh kehangatan, langsung saja Kyoya mengecup kening Ginga yang bandana-nya sedang dilepas itu dan mengusap lembut rambutnya.

"Wah, sudah terlelap ya…" Gumam Kyoya melihat wajah Ginga yang_ kawaii_ itu sembari memperlihatkan pipinya yang merah merona. Mereka pun tertidur bersama dan akan melanjutkan cinta mereka di keesokan harinya.

-THE END—

**Olla Minna-san XD makasih yaa yang sudah baca fanfic-ku yang gembel ini /eh/ awalnya sih mau buat yang genre-nya Adventure, tapi karena aku Fujoshi, jadi buat FFn nya yang begini /plak/ maaf yaa kalau pembahasaannya kurang, karena aku sendiri masih belajar merangkai kata /ngek/ XD kalau kalian fans Metal Fight Beyblade follow aku yaa :33 aku follback deh, pokoknya GOMENNASAI kalau ceritanya garing to the max m(_ _)m**

**Sekali lagi… Arigatou Gozaimasu buat yang sudah baca.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
